A Brother's Struggle
by Silver Azure
Summary: MY FIRST CROSSOVER. An MMA fighter is found murdered and his brother is the prime suspect, now it's up to Phoenix Wright, Naomi Kimishima and Navel to prove his innocence. RATED T FOR VIOLENCE AND MILD SWEARING.


It was 1:30am and Navel had just returned from another late shift, he had been working quite a few of them but it was overtime so that meant extra money. Navel went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer and a turkey sandwich out of the fridge then he headed to the living room, plopped down on the couch, grabbed the remote and proceeded to order an MMA fight on pay-per-view. He was hyped for the event because his favorite fighter Kenny Alvarez was defending his heavyweight championship and Kenny's younger brother Diego who also was a favorite of Navel's was fighting for the light heavyweight championship.

"_Man this is gonna be good_" said Navel as he opened the tab to his beer

While Navel was watching the previews to the event, Alyssa happened to come down the stairs wearing her pink pajamas with her cat Chloe right behind her.

"Hey Little Guy" said Alyssa as she rubbed her left eye

Navel turned around and noticed Alyssa and Chloe...

"Alyssa what are you doing up? It's past your bedtime" said Navel

"I can't sleep" replied Alyssa

"Try counting sheep" said Navel

"Can I stay up and watch TV with you?" asked Alyssa obviously not listening to Navel's suggestion

"No, because it's past your bedtime and I'm watching MMA" said Navel

"What's that?" asked Alyssa

"Something you're too young to watch" replied Navel

"Please can I stay up and watch it with you? I promise I'll go to bed when I start to feel sleepy!" pleaded Alyssa

"Look...I'll let you stay up and watch one match with me then straight to bed" said Navel

"All right!" said Alyssa proudly as she hopped on the couch with Navel as the two turned their attention to the TV...

"In the blue corner...standing at 6 foot 4 inches and weighing in at 204lbs the challenger...DIEGO ALVAREZ!" exclaimed the announcer

"He's who I'm rooting for" said Navel

"Then I'm gonna root for him too!" replied Alyssa

"In the red corner...standing at 6 feet 2 inches and tipping the scales at 202lbs he his the light heavyweight champion...JON EDGAR!" exclaimed the announcer

"I want Diego to win!" said Alyssa cheerfully

"Hopefully he does" replied Navel

Alyssa and Navel watched the match, every punch, kick and submission and as the match was progressing Alyssa began to doze off and by the end of the fourth round she was out cold.

"Your winner by decision...DIEGO ALVAREZ!" exclaimed the announcer as Diego cheered in the middle of the ring holding up his new title belt. Little Guy shut off the TV and carried Alyssa to her room with Chloe right behind him. As he lay her in the bed he tucked her in and left her room. Navel went back downstairs to watch the rest of the event while Alyssa and Naomi lay in their respective rooms asleep;

"Are you ready for this folks? Kenny Alvarez versus Matthew Velásquez for the heavyweight championship!" exclaimed the announcer

"This is gonna be good" said Navel to himself

_5 rounds and 3 beers later..._

"The winner by knockout and new heavyweight champion...Matthew Velásquez!" exclaimed the announcer with a shower of boos and jeers following from the crowd.

"Kenny should've won that!" exclaimed Navel through his teeth

Even though there was nothing Navel could do about it that was the result of the bout, Navel cleaned up the living room and then proceeded to go to bed and what made it sweet was that he'd be by his love Naomi.

_Little did Navel know, his world would be turned upside down two weeks later..._

Navel was on his computer, drinking his coffee and checking his emails when he noticed in the top searches he saw at number one "Kenny Alvarez" so he decided to check it out.

"_It's probably about that embarrassing loss_" Navel thought to himself

Navel clicked on the link and what he saw felt like a fifty ton weight being dropped on him;

"_MMA Fighter Kenny Alvarez found murdered in his home, brother Diego detained on suspicion of murder_" read the headline

"Dr. Kimishima come in here!" exclaimed Navel

Naomi walked in the room wearing her black silk pajamas, sipping a cup of tea...

"What is it Little Guy?" asked Naomi as she put her hands on his shoulders

"Check this out" said Navel with shock still in his voice

Naomi checked out the monitor and read the article, she recognized Kenny's name because unbeknown to Navel, she was on the case.

**[MEANWHILE]**

_April 12, 9:38am_

_Detention Center_

_Visitors Room..._

The detention center was where Diego was being held, he sat behind a glass window with a guard by the door and Diego was just sitting there crying.

"Hello, I'm your lawyer" said his lawyer donning a red tie and blue suit

"What's...your...*sob*name?" asked Diego

"I'm Phoenix Wright" replied Phoenix

"Listen Phoenix, I DIDN'T KILL MY BROTHER!" exclaimed Diego at the top of his lungs

"Whoa, whoa hold on now I never said you killed anybody" said Phoenix nervously

"Sorry man, it's just this...this...WHEN I FIND WHOEVER KILLED MY BROTHER I'M GONNA RIP OFF THEIR ARMS AND FORCE THEM TO EAT 'EM!" exclaimed Diego

"_Whoa, this guy's seriously off his rocker_" Phoenix thought to himself

"Let's get down to business shall we, first off I wanna know where you were at the time of the murder" said Phoenix

"I was at a nightclub and I met this girl, we went back to her place and had done some shots of Tequila and Whiskey then I passed out and the next thing I knew I was in the back of a police car with my wallet missing" replied Diego

"_Quite the partier_" thought Phoenix

"Alright...do you remember what this girl looked like?" asked Phoenix

"Not really, all I remember was she had two blue highlights in her hair" replied Diego

"All right, well I'm gonna do some talking around with witnesses at the nightclub" said Phoenix

"All right, well...I'll be here" said Diego sarcastically

_(A/N) My first ever Trauma Team, Phoenix Wright crossover...what did you think so far? Did Diego kill his brother? Only one way to find out and please feel free to drop a review...I'd appreciate it! Until next time!_


End file.
